


No Permission

by MidnightContemplations



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: feel-good fic, hela has magical bring back from the dead powers OK?, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightContemplations/pseuds/MidnightContemplations
Summary: "I have arrived because he," Hela pointed at Tony. "didn't have my permission to die." Just a feel-good fic. Kinda a crack fic.





	No Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (This applies to this entire work). I, in no way, own any of the Marvel characters or plots in this work. I do not make any money from this either.
> 
> Author’s Note: Greetings. So, I saw Endgame on Sunday 28th April and I’m sad so I decided to write this to make myself a little happier.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

And Tony Stark’s arc reactor went out... 

 

 Suddenly, a dark portal appeared. The heros braced and some took up defensive positions. A tall woman stepped out. Hela. 

 

 “Why are you here, sister?” Thor asked, earning very confused looks from the others.

 

 “I have arrived because  _ he _ ,” she pointed at Tony. “didn’t have my permission to die. Neither did they.” she said, stepping away, to reveal Loki, Gamora, Vision and Natasha.

 

 Tony Stark came back to life and everything was great.

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This was just a feel-good fic, really. Feel free to review!


End file.
